


Clothes

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Clothes, Free Verse, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Clothes

Clothes. Almost everyone wears them. They are necessary to wear, and sometimes they are not. 

We are free to wear whatever clothes that we want to wear, whenever we want to wear said clothes and that's a part of our free will.

Nobody should be ashamed of or be judged and mocked for what they choose to and want to wear during their lifetime. 

Clothes are a way to help everyone identify as their true selves, be it in any way that they want to.


End file.
